spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mushrooms Chronology
Chronology of the Mushrooms Pack. 2011 May: Habitation of a group near an old mushroom farm begins. June: Jolo is discovered to be the dominate male and is given a radio collar. Not all group members are habitated. July: Majority of the new Mushrooms (MR) pack are habitated. There are 12 habitated individuals. Filmers for the new series Rivalry arrive and are introduced to the Mushrooms. August: Filming for Rivalry begins. Three lone females are encountered. September: Nikita takes dominance over Cici after Cici fights with the dominate female Brittagne. Two wild females named Ituha and SBtinka join the pack. Mushrooms are officially habitated. October: Algoma and Wegner join the Mushrooms. Jolo ousts Joseph. November: Roanoke is ousted. December: Cici, Pilga and Brittagne are all pregnant. Pilga attacks Cici. Cici aborts her litter. 2012 January: Brittange gives birth but Pilga killed the litter. Pilga then gave birth to Pyrogeek and Icpi. Pilga, Cici and MRF016 attack Ituha after she returns to the pack from unknown whearabouts. The four females fight, resulting in Ituha establishing dominance over all of them. February: Bidziil joins the pack. MRM002, Grizzlyman, MRM004, MRM006 and MRM019 all leave to rove. Grizzlyman is the only rover to return. March: Pilga and Cici attack Kaysiddeus, begining a series of dominance challenges. MRF016 is evicted by Pilga and Cici. Pilga, Cici, Birttagne, Kaysiddeus, Ituha and SBtinka all fight. Mushrooms then split while hunting, Brittagne and Jolo go with the splinter group. Ituha is pregnant. April: Ituha gives birth to Sioux, MRK026, MRK027, Tomahawk, MRK029 and Rum, fathered by Bidziil while the group is still splintered. The remaining rivals in the Mushrooms attack the den and kill three of Ituha's kits. For the next month members file in and out of the splinter group and main group. May: The split is declaired perminant. Cheroniptawpensachickoleeknee pack is formed from splinter group with Ituha and Bidziil as the dominate pair. Filmers begin focusing on the new splinter group for Rivalry. Joseph leaves to rove and does not return. June: Bugsby, Cici, Pilga and Brittagne are all pregnant. Bugsby is attacked and ousted. She looses her litter. July: Grizzlyman, MRM018, and Wegner leave to rove. Cici gives birth but Pilga kills the kits. Brittagne gives birth but her litter is lost. Pilga gives birth to MRM031, MRF032, MRM033, and MRF034. Grizzlyman, MRM018 and Wegner all return to the pack. August: Brittagne and Pilga oust Cici and Kaysiddeus. Kaysiddeus dissapears. Birttagne is pregnant. September: Jolo leaves to rove. One encounter with the Cheroniptaws. Birttagne gives birth to MRF035, MRM036 and MRM037, who are all predated the same month. October: Mushrooms split again and all but four members are lost. MR: Pilga, Brittagne, Pyrogeek and MRM033. November: MRM033 dissapears. Pyrogeek is predated. December: Pilga and Brittagne are in the company of Jolo and two other wild males breifly before the males leave to rove. 2013 January: Pilga and Brittagne are pregnant but both females loose thier litters. Brittagne's radio collar is removed and the group is considered lost.